


Chemical Reactions - Part 19

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Manipulation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: P-a-t-t-y spells drama





	Chemical Reactions - Part 19

After Patty’s interruption that day, you and Barry have been more careful than ever. You don’t visit each other’s classrooms. You don’t send emails. You text but delete them at the end of the day. You’re aware of all the people around you more than ever before. The thrill of secret encounters has waned.

That’s not to say that your relationship is any less passionate. Just like before, you spend time together at your apartments, taking every chance you get to be wrapped in his arms. If you want to go out to dinner, Ronnie, Caitlin and Cisco join you. It looks like a Friday night drink with the teachers, and for some reason that’s more acceptable in public.

You’re almost late to work one morning when you and Barry refuse to let go of each other. Coming into the building at the same time, both of you late…it’s suspicious, you realize later on.

During your lunch break, you text Barry.

 _“We should take a break.”_  The read receipt comes and there’s no response for a few minutes.  _“Just put some space between us so people don’t get suspicious?”_

Barry sends a sad face emoji.  _“A break? For how long?”_

_“…like…a week?”_

_“LOL ok I think I can manage that.”_

* * *

“I can’t do this.”

Barry slumps into the chair at this desk. The glow of a desk lamp is all that fills his classroom. It’s 4 o’clock but with no windows, it might as well be midnight.

“I can’t take this anymore,” he sighs, pressing his phone to his ear. At the same time, his elbow is propped on the table and his phone is sandwiched between his cheek and his hand holding up his head. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” you reply on the other line.

“I thought the break was only going to be for a week. It’s been two weeks and now it’s Spring Break. We were supposed to go to the beach.”

“I know, I know,” you sigh too. “Believe me. I’d rather be home with you. But my cousin said this was urgent. I barely know these people but…”

“No, no, of course, I know. I completely understand. Your aunt is sick. This is important.” Barry’s chair creaks as he leans back, rubbing the back of his head. He smirks to himself. “I can still miss you though, right?”

“Of course.” He can hear your smile through the phone.

“I miss looking at you.”

“It’s not polite to stare.”

“I can’t help it. And I miss falling asleep with you, holding you in my arms. You always smell so good,” he mumbles.

“Should I have sprayed your pillow with my perfume?” you joke.

“No need. It still smells like you.”

“Ugh, Barry, I’ve told you more than once that you need to wash your sheets,” you playfully scold him and you both laugh until there’s a natural lull. Barry imagines that he can hear your breathing, hear your heartbeat through the phone.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too.”

“Come home to me soon?”

“Always.”

Another soft pause…the kind of pause two lovers might share with bated breath, wondering who is going to hang up first until finally one of you falls asleep with the phone still on.

“Mr. Allen?” a young, female voice speaks up, knocking on the door which she has already opened. “Do you have time to talk.”

“I’ve got to go.” Barry hangs up before he can catch her response. “Patty? Hi,” Barry says, stuffing his phone into his pocket and standing up from his desk.

He watches as Patty Spivot walks further into his classroom, setting her backpack down on a lab table. She’s wearing tight black Nike leggings, matching running shoes and a tank top; it’s obviously not her school uniform. She plays with her blonde ponytail, smoothing it out and pulling the length of it over her shoulder.

“I–uh–I didn’t think any students were left in the building. Aren’t you all supposed to have gone home for Spring Break?” he says, rubbing the back of his neck again. There’s something about the leisurely way she’s walking around the room that has Barry uneasy.

“We are. But I was finishing some stuff with the yearbook club, working on the team sports section. Sorry, though, if I interrupted your phone call.” She lifts her eyebrows inquisitively and frowns almost as if she’s pouting.

“It’s fine.”

“Who were you on the phone with?”

“Um, it’s personal. Not really your concern.”

“Isn’t it, though?” Patty smiles coyly. Her pout is gone and instead she starts tracing her finger along the tabletop–a table that you had been sitting on just weeks ago…with Barry standing too close…just as Patty had walked in…

“I’m sorry, what? Do you have a question about the homework or…?”

“Do you have a girlfriend, Mr. Allen?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business…but yes…”

“She’s a very lucky woman.” Patty starts to walk towards Barry and an alarm goes off in his mind. He’s never been in this situation before, but he can almost guess what’s happening. He stands up straight and circles back around to his desk, hoping to put space between them.

“Patty, I don’t think this is an appropriate conversation.”

“Really? I thought so. You see, you work a lot, Mr. Allen. You work…very hard.” Patty bites her lower lip as she leans on his desk. “I wonder…how do you get to spend time with your girlfriend? Unless…Mr. Allen…unless, she works here?”

“She doesn’t.”

“Oh but doesn’t she, Barry?”

“Young lady, this is not appropriate behavior. You should not be calling me by my first name.” The words coming from his mouth sound just like his father’s. How would Joe handle this situation? Who was Barry kidding? Joe would never be in this position.

“Oh but Barry… I know…I know you’re in a relationship with another teacher…or is it…a student?” How could she know?! Was she bluffing? Why? Why risk it?

“You’ve crossed a line.”

“So have you. Question is, are you willing to do it again?”

“What?”

“Mr. Allen, sir…you can’t really pretend that you don’t know that all the girls at CCA have a crush on you.”

“What?” He’d always ignore the giggling and whispers. It was common with the teenage girls at all schools he had worked at, so he’d never thought much about it. He shouldn’t have. It didn’t matter that young girls liked him like that.

“You’re one of the hottest teachers here at CCA.”

 _“Miss Spivot,”_  he tries to sound firm and professional, scornful. It doesn’t seem to work. She just bats her eyelashes at him as she sits on his desk.

“You know…I’m 18.”

“That information is irrelevant.”

“Is it though? Because as an 18 year old, you can break the rules…with me. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it?”

“I’ve no desire to do that.”

“Don’t you? I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

“What?!” Barry is genuinely taken aback, having no recollection of why she’d think that. How could she say it with such confidence?

“I’m your star student. Doesn’t that entitle me to something special? Maybe the only reason I’m passing is because you like me. I should return the favor somehow…” Patty slinks up to Barry, sliding her hands up his chest. Barry backs away until his back is against a wall. He’s cornered. She pushes her red lips to the corner of Barry’s mouth. She’s wearing cherry-flavored chapstick.

It smells like cough syrup.

He’ll never use the medicine again.

He feels sick.

With only a slight amount of force, Barry grabs Patty’s shoulders and pushes her away. He holds her at bay as he walks away from his desk, across the room.

“Patricia Spivot. This conversation is over. Your behavior is absolutely inappropriate! I let it go on for too long.”

“Maybe because you wanted it to happen,” Patty spits out, her lower lip trembling from his rejection.

“No, Patty. I would never engage in inappropriate behavior with a student, 18 or not. It is a massive violation. You should leave before I report your behavior to Dr. Stein.”

“Oh yeah? Well, you know…I could go to the Dean too. I could tell him how you’re sleeping with a teacher and how you tried to seduce me too, by threatening to flunk me.”

“What is wrong with you? Why would you do that? Why would you make something like that up? I am not dating a teacher or a student.”

“Because Mr. Allen…you could have any woman you want. The whole schools agrees! And I’m old enough to be one of those women!” she shouts, tears starting to well in her eyes. “The boys here, in my grade, aren’t good enough. I should be with an older man like you. So why won’t you take what I’m offering?” Older man? Barry is less than 10 years older than her. But that’s irrelevant too.

“Because. Because Patty. It’s wildly inappropriate.I could lose my job and you’re jeopardizing your future. It’s against the rules.”

“Oh and dating another teacher isn’t?”

“I’m not dating another teacher,” he barks. “But I am in a relationship and I would never violate her trust. If anything, respect that, Patty. Respect my decision and leave before I report this.”

“You could try to report it…but if you do…I’ll just tell the Dean about how you’re having sex with another teacher and how she wasn’t enough for you…so you pursued me.”

Barry’s knuckles are white and his chest is heaving with angry, deep, breaths.

“Patty, get out.”

“Fine.” Patty picks up her belongings and walks toward the door. “I’ll see you after Spring Break, though. My offer will still stand.”

The click of the door closing and Barry locking it afterwards sound like the lock of a cage. What the fuck just happened and what was he going to do about it? Should he tell you? Should he tell the Dean? If he questioned Patty, there’s no telling what secret she’d spill. Who knew if she was even telling the truth? Maybe she was bluffing?

Taking a few calming breaths, Barry prays nothing would come of this.


End file.
